What if?
by hiean
Summary: What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? Chris-revelation fic…
1. Premonitions

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: And, I really, really love season 6. Hope they make a movie of Charmed with Chris of course!! Hope you like my fic.

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? Chris-revelation fic….

**Premonitions**

Phoebe and Paige were both in the living room playing with Wyatt while Piper was in the kitchen busy preparing their lunch.

"Hey Chris, out vanquishing demons again?" Phoebe turned her head as she felt the familiar blue orbs from behind them.

"As if you're gonna move your ass and do it for me!" He huffed.

"Hey, hey! Don't be like that, she was just asking!" Paige angrily yelled.

"And you already knew the answer to that!!!"

Paige angrily stared at him. "You're such a brat!!!"

"Chris, are you alright?" Phoebe asked as she noticed the pained expression on Chris's face and how he was having trouble breathing. She approached him and held her hand to his forehead.

Chris tried to shrug it off as Piper entered from the kitchen. "Hey, guys, time to eat!"

"Oh, hey Chris, didn't notice you there. Feel free to join us for lunch." She was about to turn around but she noticed that Phoebe was holding her hand to his forehead and wincing in pain. "What are you doing to Phoebe?"

Paige and Piper approached them as Chris mouthed I don't know. "Phoebe, Phoebe, what's wrong honey?" Piper asked very concerned for her sister. "Leo! Leo! Get down here!"

Leo orbed to them. "What's wrong Piper?" Piper pointed to Phoebe and Chris.

"It must be a premonition." Leo pointed out as the sisters tried to pry Phoebe's hand from Chris. "But she never got anything off him before." Paige argued.

"Yeah, but I think she's getting one now."

"Can you just get her off me please?"

"We're doing the best we can!" Paige snapped. "Phoebe, Phoebe!! Let go! It's like she's stuck to him."

Little Wyatt noticed the distress in their words. From his playpen, he lifted his hand and telekinetically gently pulled Phoebe from Chris.

"Phoebe!!!" cried Piper as she and Paige helped Phoebe up.

"I'm Ok. No need to worry." Phoebe was finally able to stand with her sisters' help and brushed off the dust from her skirt. She walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. She cuddled him and told him Thank you and put him back to his playpen. As she turned back to her sisters, she noticed the anxious faces of the other adult occupants of the room. "So what did you see?" Paige was the first to ask, no longer able to hold it in.

"I…I saw Wyatt. An older version of him around 16" She hesitated for a while and finally added. "And a younger boy who seems to be Chris." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "They seemed to be very close. Wyatt would do anything for Chris even sacrifice himself."

"W-what?" Piper was shocked. She turned to Chris. "Is this true? Did you really know him? Were you his friend?"

"H-he was my best friend." He choked with tears in his eyes. "He was my best friend." He restated as he collapsed on the floor.

"Chris!" They all rushed to him and Leo lifted him on to the couch. He proceeded to heal him as more questions flooded Piper's mind. "Why, why didn't he just tell us?!" She was frustrated but more with herself than with Chris. As memories of how she treated and mistrusted him came back to her. "It would have been a lot easier if he told us."

"Piper, calm down! This will definitely not be good for you." Paige reasoned.

Piper calmed herself and asked, "So, what else did you see?"

She turned to Phoebe. "T-the event that led him to become evil."

"Are you sure? You saw it? You have to tell us!" Chris leapt from the couch as Leo finished healing him.

"Y-yes, but I'm not sure you're gonna like it."

**AN**: I know it's kinda short but please R and R. Thanks. First time writing for Charmed and first time writing again after around 5 yrs.


	2. Truth Hurts

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Thanks to all those who R&R! Hope you like this next chapter.

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Truth Hurts**

"I think we need to sit down." Phoebe stated heading to the couch behind Wyatt's playpen. Piper and Leo followed suit and sat themselves on the couch. Paige went to the kitchen to get some water for Phoebe. Chris, however, stubbornly stood shaking his head a little, "No, I think I would rather take this one standing up."

"No, Chris." Phoebe shook her head and pointed to the sofa. "You should sit down. I certainly don't think you're gonna like this."

He shrugged and sat down. "Just hurry it up. I still have demons on my tail."

"Just ignore him." Paige irately looked at him as she came back from the kitchen. "We should first make sure you're ok before you tell it." She handed the glass of water to her sister.

Phoebe took a drink. "Thanks Paige. I'm ok now. I think I can already tell you."

"_Chris! Chris! Where are you? Answer me, damn it!" A curly blonde haired boy of around 16 huffed concern obvious in his voice. He had just orbed into the underworld._

_He desperately looked around searching for the said boy. Desperation in his voice increasing every minute as he scanned the place. He finally noticed a guy, unconscious in the corner._

"_Chris!" He hurriedly went to the boy's side checking his pulse. Once he found one, he immediately held his hands up over him and blue light shot from his hands._

_Once all the injuries have been healed, the brown-haired boy began to stir._

"_W-Wyatt?" He tried to stand up as he noticed the angry and concerned eyes of the other boy but immediately fell down again._

_The other boy scowled as he helped to steady him. "What do you think you're doing?! You could have been killed! How many times do I have to tell you?! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE UNDERWORLD!"_

"_I had to." He forced himself to say without looking at the other boy. _

"_Look at me, Chris! Do you think killing all these demons will bring her back?" Wyatt said as he shook the smaller boy. "It will never bring her back. You have to understand that!"_

_He finally looked at him with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You're the one who doesn't understand! S-she died because of me! She died because I couldn't save her! You can't, no, you will never understand!" He shook as he said it allowing the tears to freely fall down his face while the other boy's heart shattered at the sight before him._

"_You don't have to carry it all on your own Chris." He held the crying boy close to him as his eyes also began to tear. "You still have me and I will never leave you or let you get hurt. Never!"_

_He hugged the boy tighter as he whispered. "I don't want you to die. Please tell me that you would never do this again, I almost lost you a little while ago. I don't want that feeling again." He gently pushed Chris away a little so he could look at his face while his hands rest on his small shoulders. "Do you promise?"_

_He nodded. "I'm sorry. This was the only way I know how to forget the pain."_

"_I understand. I'm sorry for yelling." He sighed thinking that the worst is now over as he let Chris go. "Let's go home."_

"_Leaving so soon?" teased a demon that just appeared out of nowhere as he held an athame to Chris's throat._

"_Let him go if you hope to live." He calmly threatened._

"_Do you really think I'm scared of you? Especially, when I hold an athame on this guy's throat?" The demon laughed mocking the boy. "You're kidding me."_

_There was dead silence after he said that. The boy, obviously, contemplating on what to do next._

_After a few minutes passed, he finally said, "If you wish to die so be it!" He held his hand up as he shouted. "Chris!" He orbed the smaller boy to his side away from the demon as an energy ball blasted from his hand straight to the demon instantly vanquishing him._

_He turned to the boy. "Are you okay?" He inspected the boy's neck and saw a small scratch and immediately tried to heal him._

_The smaller boy shoved his hand away. "It's just a scratch. You don't need to heal me."_

_But Wyatt stubbornly healed him._

_Chris huffed until he noticed that they were now surrounded by demons. "W-wyatt." He tried to get his attention _

_Wyatt already noticed the demons. "What do you want?!"_

"_We already told you what we wanted." said Barbus who materialized besides him. "So what is your answer?"_

"_W-wyatt, who's he?" Chris shakily asked as his eyes shifted from Wyatt to the demon besides him._

"_Chris, I promise I will never let another demon lay a hand on you." He sadly stated as he looked at Barbus. "I'll join you."_

"_N-no Wyatt! What are you saying?! You can't!" He was hysterical, he couldn't understand what Wyatt just said._

"_I'm sorry." He said as he orbed Chris out of the underworld._

"_No!" He screamed as he was orbed away._

"W-what?" He said as he stood up. "No!" He shook his head. "That's not true. I-it can't be true."

"I-I'm sorry Chris. I know this is a lot to take in. But-"

"N-no that can't be. I-I can't remember that!"

"Chris, please, calm down." Piper urged. She was scared what he might do. She approached him as she attempted to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"No! Don't!" He took a few steps back. "Just don't. I need to think. I'm sorry!" He orbed away, away from the house he once called home.

**AN: **So, what do you think? Please R&R! Thanks.


	3. Broken

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Thank you for those who reviewed. Sorry, it took awhile but here is Chap 3 and I'll try to upload the next chapter before New Year. Please R&R. Happy Holidays everyone!

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Broken**

He orbed to a place he felt safe, to the place where his and Bianca's dreams and hopes where made.

He sat on the bench ignoring the rain that he felt on his skin. He held his hands to the sides of his head. He felt so defeated. He couldn't keep from crying. It wasn't just possible. He was told Wyatt was turned before he was even born. It can't be true. Phoebe's premonition must be wrong.

Every time he tried to deny it, he also found a reason to support it: Phoebe's premonitions are never wrong. Wyatt would do anything for him. If it meant saving and protecting him, Wyatt would even die for him.

'No, no, no. It can't be true. Please, don't let it be true.' He kept on crying, happy that the rain was able to hide the tears from his face.

**~$~o~$~**

"We should look for him. He shouldn't be out there in that state in this weather." Piper was frantic prancing around in the living room holding baby Wyatt. She couldn't understand what she's feeling, just last week, she was so angry at the guy, he lied to them about being a witch, then he dropped a bombshell on them that Wyatt was evil. Now, she felt so concerned for him.

Leo tried to calm Piper down as he tried to use his elder senses to find Chris. "I know Piper. I saw how he looked. He was really devastated. We'll find him."

"He's not there." Paige orbed in and told the couple. She sighed, sure she hated him for lying so much but she doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. "I did find a t-shirt of his that can help us scry for him. I'll bring this to Phoebe." She looked around the living room and couldn't find her sister. "Where's Phoebe anyways?"

"She's upstairs looking at the book of shadows to create a vanquishing potion for Barbas." Piper stopped pacing and put Wyatt on his playpen. "I'll cook some soup, it will be good to calm him down once we find him." She added as she headed for the kitchen.

"Ok, Thanks." Paige orbed to the attic. "Hey, found anything yet?"

Phoebe looked up from the book to acknowledge Paige. "Acually, no. Found him yet?"

"No, but I got a t-shirt of his from P3."

"Good. We can use that to scry for him. I'll help you. I'm not getting anywhere with finding a potion anyways."

**~$~o~$~**

Downstairs, Leo was now the one pacing with Wyatt. He was trying to get him to sleep while still trying to sense Chris. The baby tried very hard to stifle a yawn. He didn't want to sleep feeling he would miss something.

"Found him!" Paige yelled from the attic. Piper immediately turned off the stove and went to Leo. Leo orbed them both along with Wyatt upstairs.

"You found him?!" Piper anxiously asked.

"Yeah, he is in some park(don't know the name of the special place of Chris and Bianca)." Phoebe answered.

"I'll go." Leo volunteered handing the baby over to Paige.

"I'll go with you." Phoebe piped up.

"Let's go."

"Bring him back safely." Piper chimed in.

**~$~o~$~**

Chris looked up when Leo and Phoebe orbed in. He stared glumly at them. Even if the rain washed away the tears from his face, Leo couldn't help but see that his eyes were very puffy. Phoebe gasped carefully looking at him.

What they saw was a broken shell of a man. Correction, a boy. He was just a boy, if anyone bothered to look at him closely, they would see that he was only a kid in his late teens and yet he already had so much responsibilities. The whole world was already on his shoulder.

The boy needed some sleep and he sure was getting one whether he liked it or not. Leo put a hand on the back of Chris' neck and put on pressure. Chris immediately fell forward and Leo caught him.

"He's just asleep." Leo assured Phoebe. He carried him and noticed how light he was. 'What have you been doing with your life Chris? When was the last time you ate?' So many random thoughts entered his mind. He couldn't explain why he was a little bit angry and annoyed at how the boy looked. He wanted to reprimand him. The boy wasn't taking care of himself.

He motioned for Phoebe to hold his arm as he orbed them home.

"How is he?" Piper anxiously asked as he saw that Leo was carrying Chris.

"He's fine, just asleep. Paige, could you orb Chris' bed to Wyatt's room? And also maybe look for a change of clothes." Leo asked.

Paige nodded and quickly orbed to P3. A few minutes passed and Chris was now dry wearing a change of clothes and fast asleep on his bed.

"Leo, can you orb Wyatt's crib to our room? Chris needs to sleep. Wyatt might wake him up."

Leo nodded. "We should all rest for now; at least we know Chris is safe. We still need to find a vanquishing potion for Barbas tomorrow. I'll just orb the couch to Wyatt's room and sleep with Chris."

The girls nodded exhausted by the day's turn of events. They all turned silently hoping that the night will not hold any more suprises.

**AN: **So what do you think? Is it nice? Let me know. Please R and R. Thanks.


	4. Recollection

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Thank you for those who reviewed. Here is Chap 4 as I promised. Please R&R. Almost time to welcome another year. Happy New Year everyone!

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Recollection**

"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Leo awoke, startled at hearing the scream. He worriedly looked at the boy it came from. He saw him sweating and shaking his head as he repeated no to himself. "Chris, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked to the boy.

He didn't answer. He just kept on shaking his head gazing at his hands repeating the same word over and over.

**~$~o~$~**

Elsewhere, a man stirred from his bed hearing something snapped from his head.

'No! It can't be. He's broken it.' He hastily stood up, one goal in his mind. 'I'm coming. Wait for me.'

**~$~o~$~**

"Leo, what happened?" The girls were woken by the scream and hurriedly went to Wyatt's room. They saw Leo sitting on the side of Chris' bed.

"I'm not sure." His head turned to the direction of the voice and saw all three women.

He snapped his attention back to the boy. "Chris, what's wrong?" The boy didn't even acknowledge him. It seems he didn't even hear him.

"Let me try." Leo stood up and joined the other sisters while Piper sat on the side of Chris's bed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Chris, honey, what's wrong?"

The boy didn't seem to hear her as well. She tried again, this time shaking him gently.

"I-I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." His voice trembled as he whispered it. He didn't even look at her as he said it. He just kept staring at his hands.

"What's your fault, Chris?" She inquired, a little bit relieved that the boy finally spoke.

"E-everything."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Silence ensued as the sisters and Leo gazed at the boy anxiously waiting for his answer.

"I finally remembered Phoebe's premonition, what happened that day." He finally let the tears he was holding in fall freely.

The other four persons silently glanced at each other. Silence once more reigned until the boy slumped back on the bed as red dust was blown to his face.

"W-what the?!"

"Chris! Chris!" Piper shook the boy as Paige shouted, "Show yourself! We know you're still in here!"

Piper joined her sisters and prepared to fight after noting that Chris was just asleep. A figure turned visible right before their eyes hovering over Chris.

Piper positioned her hands to blow the intruder up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…." He turned around as they all gasped recognition dawned on their faces.

"…Mother." He continued.

"W-wyatt." Piper whispered as she brought her hands down. She couldn't believe it. This was her son…her future son, the same son who was still innocently sleeping in her room.

They stared at him. His face looked so worn out. He looked exhausted beyond his years. He didn't look evil, well, except for the clothes and maybe the hair. The Wyatt in front of them didn't look as evil as Chris had described him to be.

Something in Piper snapped as she saw Wyatt swatting a stray hair from Chris' face. "What did you do to Chris?" She angrily asked. She couldn't understand why she felt very protective of the boy.

"It's just a sleeping dust." He didn't even glance at her. He continued to stare at Chris' sleeping face. "He needs it."

"Chris was your best friend, right?" His head snapped to his aunt Phoebe. 'Best friend?' He turned his attention back to the sleeping boy. 'He didn't say the truth about what his relation to me…to them.'

"What happened? How come yesterday, he didn't seem to remember how you were turned…" Phoebe couldn't say it. She couldn't say the word.

Paige continued for her. "But just a while ago, he said he finally remembered and that everything was his fault."

He sighed as he wearily looked at them. "Let's talk about this downstairs. I don't want to wake him up. As I've said he needs sleep."

Leo and the girls silently trooped out of the room.

When they were all out, Wyatt kissed Chris' forehead whispering, "I'm sorry."

He walked to the door and stole one more glance at Chris before turning off the lights. He closed the door and proceeded downstairs were his family was eagerly waiting for him.

**AN: **I'll end it here. Please R and R. Thanks.


	5. Lock

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. Here is Chappie 5 before the Holiday vacation end.

_Memory conversation will be in italics._

**Non-memory conversation will be in Bold.**

Narration will be in normal font.

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Lock**

He could feel the tension in the air when he finally joined them in the living room.

"So?" He heard the familiar voice of his mother impatiently asked.

He couldn't look at her. How many times before did he desire to go to the past to be able to see her again, to hug her, to tell her he loves her so much, to prevent IT from happening? How many times?

He was also afraid…afraid of the rejection he will see on her face since she knew he was the cause of hell on earth in the future.

He couldn't, he just couldn't do it.

"Are you just going to stare at the floor or are you going to talk?!" Paige huffed. She was getting as impatient as Piper. "So what's the reason why Chris couldn't remember what happened in demon central?!"

He sighed, finally looking up trying hard to avoid his parents' gaze. "I'll just show you."

**AN: I don't know how to make a spell but here goes.**

_**Come to thee smoke of memories**_

_**And in our dire need settle here**_

_**Show us what we yearn**_

_**In this time and place**_

Smoke filled the room. As it settled in front of them, it formed a screen-like appearance.

"**Who's memory is this?" **Piper asked.

"**Mine."**

A dark room came into focus on the screen-like smoke. Once their eyes were accustomed to the darkness of the room, they saw someone on the bed clutching his knees to his chest.

"**Who's that?" **Paige asked. **"He looks familiar."**

Wyatt didn't answer her but still she got the answer she was looking for.

"_Chris! Chris! Open the door!"_ They can hear the yell coming from the other side of the door as well as loud knocking.

"**I know that voice. It's -"**

Piper wasn't able to continue her statement as they heard footsteps from the other side accompanied by the yell,_ "Leo_!_"_ They couldn't see the other side of the door but they could clearly hear them. "_What are you doing here?!"_

"_I just came down to see Chris. I want to talk him"_

"_If he put that anti-orbing spell on his room, it means he doesn't want to talk or see you!"_

"**Was Chris my charge in the future?"**

"**Sort of."**

"**This is your memory, right? Where were you?"**

"**Invisible in the corner."**

"**If Chris put an anti-orbing spell then how did you get in?"**

He smirked before answering. **"That's simple. I shimmered." **

They shuddered at the thought as they turned their heads back to their screen.

"_But I need to talk to him. He is still my -" _They can hear the frustration in his voice but he was cut off. _"No. No, Leo! He is my responsibility! His mother asked me to take care of him!"_

"_B-but-" _They heard him sigh as he gave in to the other guy. _"Okay. I'll leave but promise to call me when he's no longer locking himself in his room." _The tone of his voice was pleading.

"_I will."_

"_Thanks."_

They heard familiar jingling which means that memory Leo had orbed out.

"_Chris! Chris! Open the door!" _Phoebe gasped. **"I think I know to whom that voice belongs to…it's Dad."**

"**How did he know Chris?"**

"**He was sort of like family."**

"_Chris, please. Open the door." _ There was long silence before their Dad continued._ "Leo's gone."_ Leo felt his heart constrict at that statement and he didn't know why.

They saw movement from the boy. He raised his hand and they heard a click coming from the door then it opened.

The man turned on the lights as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. They can now see that it was indeed Victor who had been arguing with Leo from outside the room. He looked older with additional creases on his face.

"_Chris." _He stepped forward to the boy and sat himself on the foot of the bed. They saw him stare at the desk besides the bed with food which seems to be untouched. _"You can't do this to yourself. You need to eat." _He spoke softly but there was a hint of scolding in his voice.

The boy just shook his head

"_But he won't like it."_

"_It doesn't matter! He's not here anyways!"_

"_Chris, please."_

They saw familiar red dust blown into Chris' face as the boy slumped to his bed.

"**That's your favorite MO right?" **Paige jokingly asked as Wyatt just shrugged.

"_Who are you?!"_

"_It's just me." _A boy revealed himself with sadness in his eyes.

"_W-Wyatt?! You're back!" _

"**How long has it been since that day?"**

"**Around two weeks."**

He shook his head. _"I just came for Chris. I'm not planning on staying long." _He placed his hand on Chris' forehead as it produced a bluish glow.

"_What are you doing?" _They heard Victor asked, panic clearly in his voice.

"_What had to be done." _They heard his reply as he finished what he was doing.

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_I put a lock on his last painful memory. He won't be able to remember it unless the lock is broken." _He sadly stated not even looking at his grandfather.

"_His last painful memory? Do you mean the memory of you joining the demons?"_

He merely nodded.

"_B-but why?"_

_Wyatt sighed "I had to. He is hurting. When was the last time he ate? Went out of this room?"_

"_But still…Pls don't do this. Just come back home."_

"_I'm sorry. I can't."_

"_B-but Wyatt, he will surely asked what turned you if he can't remember that."_

"_Tell him anything, anything but the truth. Tell him it was planted before he was born and I completely snapped after 16 years." _ They can see the tears in his eyes that were tempting to fall. _"Please."_

Victor stared at his grandson before reluctantly answering, _"Ok."_

"_Thank you and I'm sorry."_ With that, they saw Wyatt stoop down and kissed Chris' forehead and then he shimmered out of the room.

The smoke in the Halliwell living room completely disappeared as silence once more engulfed the room.

**AN: Pls review. Thanks.**


	6. Understanding

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Hey guys, sorry it took so long but here is chap 6.

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Understanding**

Wyatt stole a glance at his mother and saw tears on her face. Piper looked at her son, her heart wincing in pain. "You love him so much." It wasn't a question; it was a statement, something that she wanted to confirm.

She reached out to Wyatt to try to comfort him caressing a hand to his face. He flinched and moved backwards looking at the floor trying hard to avoid his mother's loving gaze. "Please, please talk to me." She moved forward, putting her hands on his shoulder. "Please Wyatt. Please look at me."

"I'm sorry. Please don't go there." He didn't want any conversation concerning why he felt strongly for Chris. If his brother didn't tell them who he was then he wasn't going to help them figure it out. "I already showed you what you wanted to see. Once I'm sure Chris is feeling well, I'll take him back." He sighed knowing fully well that it will be better to take him back when he's still sick so that he couldn't resist him. But he didn't want him to think that he betrayed him again, that he is trying to kill him.

"W-why? Why Chris?" Phoebe suddenly asked. "We know he's your friend but why him."

"W-What?" He was confused at the question.

"Why is it that it was Chris who was sent back? He told us it was an order from the elders of your time. Don't they think he's a bit too young?" Phoebe wanted to ask why it wasn't one of them. It would have been better for all of them if it was just one of them who were sent back. 'No malice, no distrust, no anger, no hatred, no lying and especially no feeling of betrayal.' She thought at the back of her head.

"An order?" 'So that's what he told them.' He feigned innocence. "I don't know." He rolled his eyes as he continued. "They are from the other side." One thing he knows for sure is that his father will never allow that if he knew. When Chris went missing via traveling to the past, his father was all over him wanting to know what he had done with Chris. He somehow knows that it wasn't an order from the elders but it was a whim of a teenager who just wants his big brother back.

"Why is Chris so neurotic?" Paige unexpectedly broke his train of thoughts. She was curious. She knew they were having a serious conversation but she couldn't let the opportunity slip by. They were going back to the future anytime soon.

He couldn't help but smile at that. His aunt has always been an inquisitive person. She was a little bit neurotic herself.

"Paige!" Piper scolded. "This is not the time for that!."

"Well, you're also curious about it, aren't you?!" She defended herself looking at her sister's stern face.

"Please don't fight. This is not the time for that either." Phoebe stepped in between her sisters.

"Wyatt?" Paige turned her head at Wyatt's direction, her hopeful eyes boring into his.

He sighed. 'It's in the genes.' was what he wanted to answer as a comical relief to the situation. But instead he answered it truthfully, "It has something to do with all the pain he has experienced since he was a child." He knew somehow it was also in his genes that he was like that but there were still so many outside factors that contributed to it which outweighed that.

"Pains he has experienced since he was a child?" His mother asked.

"Demonic ones?" Phoebe tried to supply an answer for it.

He silently hoped they wouldn't push it. 'Emotional ones.' He thought.

"What is it?" Phoebe was also bursting with curiosity.

"I'm not going to tell you. If he didn't say anything, then I won't either."

"Please Wyatt." Piper pleaded.

"No!" He firmly answered.

"We just want to help him. And a way for us to do that is to know the pains of his childhood."

"Please Wyatt."

"Do what you must." He gave in. He couldn't resist the pain in his mother's voice. "But let me just reiterate, I AM NOT GONNA HELP YOU."

"Ok, we understand." Phoebe took out a spell from her pocket. It was a spell they had been planning to use on Chris ever since the incident regarding her premonition but never had the time to do so.

"Do you think it's wise to do that to Chris." Leo has always been the voice of reason for the sisters. "He will certainly hate us."

"I know but this is the only way we know so we could understand him, help him…trust him completely." Piper didn't know why but seeing him in tears, seeing him distraught brought her a new feeling for Chris, something she taught was reserved solely for Wyatt. She wanted to understand him and to help him through everything that had gone wrong in his life.

"I know honey. But do you really think this is going to help?" Leo couldn't help it. He still couldn't shake the feeling of self-hatred as the words of Victor resounded in his head. 'Leo's gone.' He couldn't understand why he feels that it should have been him who should have been comforting the boy instead of Victor.

"I know. I know this is wrong but-" Leo can hear the frustration in his wife's voice. He re signed giving in to his wife. "Ok."

The sisters huddled together reading the chant that they hope would help them understand Chris.

**We call upon the power of three**

**Show to us the haunted memories**

**Of our whitelighter Chris.**

After reading their spell, they then succumbed into the darkness.

**AN: Pls R and R. Thanks **


	7. Haunted Memories: An Order and a Phoenix

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Hey guys, sorry it took so long but here is chap 7, I needed to do a little research on this one so it kinda took me long. Bear with me guys, I know the memory thing has been overly done but please, I just wanted to put my two cents in on how the sisters and Leo react on the memories as well as Wyatt's reactions.

BTW, Thank you so much to all those who are reading and reviewing this fic. hug, hug

_Memory will be in Italics._

**The Non-memory people's thoughts/statements will be in BOLD.**

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Haunted Memories**

**(An Order and a Phoenix)**

"**Whoa!" said Paige as she held a hand to her head. "Tell me when the room stops spinning." **

They felt the whole room shift and suddenly they saw themselves floating over what they figured as Chris's memory. It was like a huge scene was being projected on the floor.

"**I remember this." stated Piper as she watched the scene intently.**

"**Yeah. I think I do too." piped in Phoebe.**

"_Listen to me, what are you doing?" Chris asked._

"_The pheromones wore off." Phoebe calmly stated._

"**This was my Birthday…the time you conjured Mr. Right for me." Her sisters both nodded.**

"_Right after they took my son." Piper's eyes were fuming with anger fixedly looking at Chris._

"_You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you?" He asked not backing away from the challenge._

"_Oh, right, so it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell!?" Paige snorted._

"_And suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers?"_

"_You see, Chris, what they really want is for you-" _

"_For you to leave." Paige continued angrily._

_Chris threw his arms in the air and turned to the person he thought can help. "This is crazy. Leo, tell them."_

"_Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself."_

"_Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt."_

"_By tricking us?"_

"_I had to."_

"_Why?"_

_He sighed in defeat. He never wanted to say this out loud. "Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil."_

"_Turning evil?"_

"_Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?"_

"_I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt."_

"_You're lying!" Piper angrily cried. She shook her head disbelievingly. How can this guy accuse her son of becoming evil. "That is one of your lies again."_

_He tried to defend himself. He was frustrated. Here he was trying to save his family and they didn't believe him. "No, I'm not. He's gonna grow up and terrorise people with his powers, take over. Kill even!" He emphasized every word._

"_Why should we believe you after all the lies?"_

"_Because you have to."_

"_No, Chris, we don't, actually."_

"_Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now and I'm the one who knows how to do it."_

"_Really? How?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow._

"_The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you."_

"_So?"_

'**How stupid can they get.' Wyatt thought. 'Can't they understand what he is trying to say?'**

"_So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat." He tried to explain._

"_Yeah, so do I." Piper huffed._

"_Listen to me, they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help." He pleaded with them, his eyes a bit watery._

"**Oh my God. He's close to crying." Piper was now crying as they saw something that they failed to notice before. The boy was in the verge of tears. His eyes were filled with rejection.**

"_Chris, we don't need your help! I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore!" Piper was firm in her decision. She didn't want him anywhere near her son._

"_I'm sorry." He did the only thing he had always known to do. He orbed out. He didn't want them to see the tears that was threatening to stain his face._

They were enveloped by darkness as the scene before them disappeared. Piper was still crying, the guilt of what she had done consuming her.

"**You threw him out!" They turned around and they can see the anger raging in his eyes. "How can you do that?! He was just trying to help you out and how do you repay him! You threw him out!"**

"**I'm sorry Wyatt. It's just that-" Piper began trying to choose the correct words.**

"**No! You don't understand!" Wyatt shouted. "You shouldn't have done that!"**

**He paused before continuing. "He doesn't have anyone here! He's in the past alone and the only thing you could do was to throw him out!"**

"**Wyatt, please. Don't talk to your mother like that. We didn't know." Paige was also close to tears but she wouldn't cry. She would stay strong for her sister's sake. **

"**We're sorry." Phoebe cried. She can see the wisdom in his words. The boy was all alone in the past, without parents, family, his little friends might not be alive yet. He might not even be born yet.**

**He tried to calm himself. 'They didn't know who he is. They didn't know.' He kept repeating to himself like a mantra.**

"_That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that." _

All heads turned to the source of the voice as another scene unfolded before them. It was the attic. They recognize the voice as belonging to Wyatt. And they can see Chris and Bianca as well.

"**What the-? It's a new memory." Paige stated the obvious. "Before Chris came to the past?"**

"**No, I think this was the time Bianca took Chris back to the future."**

"**Very good Dad. You had always been the smart one." Piper cringed at hearing that.**

"_And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?"_

_Chris rolled his eyes. "Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here."_

"_You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you...I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again."_

"**He was really very special to you, wasn't he?" Phoebe asked.**

'**Yeah. So special that you would go against your own family just for Chris.' Paige thought. "A little bit too special." She thought out loud.**

"**Huh?" Piper turned to her sister.**

"**Nothing, nothing. Don't mind me. Just mumbling to myself." Paige said shaking her head.**

"_I think you know me better than that."_

_Wyatt exasperatedly looked at Bianca. "I thought you said you could talk some sense into him."_

"_Leave her out of this!" Chris yelled moving in front of Bianca to protect her from Wyatt._

"_You!" Wyatt raised his hand trying to choke Chris. He flicked his hand and Chris was thrown across the room._

"**Aren't you a little bit too jealous for just a best friend?" Paige innocently asked emphasizing on the words jealous and best friend.**

"**W-what? What do you mean by that?"**

"**Nothing." Piage poised her hand across her chest. "Just forget it."**

_Bianca rushed to Chris' side checking to see if he was OK. She turned to Wyatt, "You promised you wouldn't hurt him."_

"_And you promised you'd turn him. Just like how I turned you or at least I thought I had."_

"_Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die." She pleaded with him holding his hands._

"_Don't worry, I don't plan on dying yet. I knot what I'm doing." Chris said as Wyatt headed towards them stepping on the squeaky board._

_Chris rushed towards Wyatt but Wyatt grabbed him and threw him across the room._

"_Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt asked. "Do you really want to die that much? So be it, I don't need you." He levitated Chris into the air and created an energy ball aiming it at Chris._

"**Were you ready to kill him?" Piper quietly asked.**

"**Of course not. I will never kill Chris."**

"**B-but-"**

"**Read my lips. Whatever happened, whatever side we're on, I WILL NEVER KILL CHRIS!!"**

"**You love him that much, don't you?" Paige wanted to confirm. Wyatt just huffed.**

_Bianca tackled Wyatt and Chris dropped to the floor._

"_Whatever you're planning, do it quickly! I can't hold him for long!" Chris immediately raced to the squeaky floorboard and read the spell as he dodges Wyatt's fireballs._

_**"Powers of witches rise,**_

_**come to me across the skies, **_

_**return my magic, give me back,**_

_**all those taken from the attack."**_

_A blue light washed over Chris and Wyatt turned around and kicked Bianca. She landed on a broken table leg._

"_No!" Chris waved his hand and Wyatt was thrown across the room. Chris rushed to Bianca's side. "Bianca. No, no, no, no." _

"_Haven't we been here before?" Bianca asked in pain._

"_Maybe we will be again."_

"_Maybe." Bianca handed back her engagement ring to Chris._

_Wyatt groaned, holding his hand to his head as he tried to stand up._

"_Hurry Chris! You need to finish what we started!"_

_He run to the Book of shadows as Wyatt finally stood up._

"_**Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind..."**__ Wyatt threw an energy ball towards Chris and he ducks._

"_**Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."**_

_The portal opens and Chris ran into it._

And the memory faded into in the darkness.

"**You killed her?! And you yelled at us just for throwing Chris out. While you, you killed his fiancée." Paige yelled at him. "And here we thought you were looking out for Chris."**

"**No I did not!" He sternly said. "She's a Phoenix. Do you really think she'll easily die?!"**

"**W-what? She's still alive." Wyatt nodded.**

"**B-but Chris says-"**

"**Then he thought wrong." He folded his hands across his chest.**

**AN: Pls R and R. Thanks **


	8. Haunted Memories: Insecurities

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Chappie 8…pls read and review. Tnx.

**If Piper wasn't able to blow Bianca up, I don't see how a table leg can kill her. Just a thought. And Sorry I don't plan on bringing Bianca to the past. Don't like her that much. Chris is mine! kidding**

_Chris's Memory will be in Italics_

**The Non-memory people's thoughts/statements will be in BOLD.**

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Haunted Memories**

**(Insecurities)**

The sisters were quiet …'for once' Wyatt thought as they reflected on the memories that they had just seen. They couldn't believe it, the boy they had screamed at and hated was someone who was willing to do anything for the future. He thought he had lost the love of his life because of Wyatt and yet he still was willing to save him. They mistreated him but he was still there helping them. Leo knew that if he would have wanted to, the boy could have easily killed Wyatt especially now that the baby trusts him.

**Why? Why?** It was the question running through the heads of those people from the "present". They couldn't figure it out, even if he was his best friend, they can't understand why he was willing to endure so much for him.

'**But maybe-' Paige thought.**

Their thoughts were interrupted as a new scene was projected on the floor.

_It was dark. And they saw a man standing in front of a cell. "No one loves you." Taunted the man. They couldn't see who he was speaking to._

"**Where's that?" asked Phoebe. "Better yet who's that?" followed Paige.**

"**This is my dungeon." Wyatt answered. "And HE is Salem, a powerful human-looking demon."**

"_Who will save you now, little Chrissie boy?" the demon hissed._

The sisters gasped as they turned their heads towards Wyatt. Chris was behind the cell.

"_No one I tell you…because no one loves you." Salem laughed an eerie and demonic laugh. They could see him sneer at the prisoner behind the cell._

"_You're just adopted, that's why no one will come for you." he continued to taunt the poor boy._

"_You're parents abandoned you because you were just a burden to them. They couldn't bear to raise a weakling like you."_

"_Only Lord Wyatt was willing to put up with you and what did you do?" he spat. "You betrayed him!"_

"_You're gonna die in that cell because no one's gonna save you." he taunted once more. "You're just adopted. No one loves you."_

"_That's enough Salem!" _the sisters and Leo turned to the direction of the new voice.

They saw a boy in his teens or early 20's walking towards Salem. He was as tall as Wyatt and very good looking. He had light brown hair and fair skin.

"**Another demon?" Paige asked.**

**Wyatt shook his head. "Just half. He's Darren."**

"**Wow." They heard Phoebe say eyeing the boy like he was a piece of meat.**

"**Don't even think about it." Wyatt growled.**

"**Possessive much, aren't we?" Paige asked with a smirk. Wyatt answered it with another low growl. "He's a few months younger than me. Less than Half her age!"**

"_Well, it's the truth." Salem raised his hand in defense as he stared defiantly on the oncoming boy pointing to the boy in the cell. "No one loves him."_

"_I said that's enough!" Darren shouted. "Or I'm going to go sic Wyatt on you."_

**Paige couldn't help but laugh at that. "What are you? A dog?" Wyatt just glared at his aunt.**

"_Just because you're his favorite right now doesn't mean you can order me around." Salem snapped at him. "You don't know even show him any respect."_

_Darren smirked. "So you want me to call him now? Let's see what he's going to do to you especially after all you've said to Chris."_

_A low growl escaped Salem's throat as he flamed out._

_Darren sighed as he stared at the empty space where the demon had just been. He turned his head to the cell and called calmly, "Chris!"_

"_Chris don't listen to him-- why didn't you tell us?" His thoughts were jumbled; he didn't even know where to begin._

"**So they know each other?" **

"**Yeah."**

"_Chris-" he began again. "Why didn't you tell us you thought that way…that you thought you were adopted?"_

_They saw a boy emerge from the shadows of the cell. It was Chris. He was filthy but it was undoubtedly Chris. "It's in the past."_

"**How long was this ago? From your time I mean?" Leo asked as he saw that there was not that much change in Chris's appearance.**

**Wyatt shrugged but replied, "Just barely more than a year or so."**

"_Still, if you didn't still think that way then Salem wouldn't have picked up on it."_

_Darren calmly talked to Chris, somehow the sisters felt the love Darren had for him._

"_Drop it Darren. I don't want to talk about it."_

"_I think we need to talk about this Chris. That demon…that demon is the demon of insecurities, it expounds on the insecurities you have however small it is!" Darren angrily yelled pointing to the spot where Salem had been. "Even if you say it's in the past, the demon still picked up on it meaning you still think that way!"_

_Darren sighed before continuing calmly. "I know you're not adopted."_

"_I said drop it Darren!"_

"_Chris please…talk to us."_

"_No…" Chris shook his head._

_Chris glared at Darren as he asked, "Why? Why are you by his side? He's evil."_

"_I'm sorry Chris. He's my best friend. I can't abandon him."_

"**Best friend? I thought Chris was your best friend!?"**

"**Why? Can't a guy have two best friends?"**

"_You're willing to give up you're conscience just for him!"_

"_Chris please. Wyatt…he's doing this for you."_

"_For me?! Are you joking me?" He spat, his voice dripping with so much venom._

"_Sending demons to kill me…locking me up! I'm so glad he cares." He mocked. "I wonder what he would have done if he didn't care about me!"_

"_Chris, please. Those were not his demons. His demons will never kill you." His voice was pleading as he explained. "Wyatt's doing this for you. Those witch hunters and those rouge demons, they're going to kill you. He just wants you to be safe."_

"_By locking me up?!" His voice trembling as he looked in disbelief at Wyatt's best friend. Darren looked defeated, he wanted to erase the misunderstandings between the __**brothers**__. But he didn't know it run so deep._

"_I don't need his pity! Just because no one loves me doesn't mean he should start caring!"_

"_Just leave me alone." He menacingly added. "Just leave me the hell alone both of you!"_

The memory once more faded raising more questions than answers in the "present" people's heads.

Wyatt could still remember that day. It was the day he was finally able to capture Chris with Salem's help. Many demons tried to capture him but they were all vanquished or defeated: The lower level demons failed because of his cunningness and ingenuity. As for the upper demons, it was because of the rules Wyatt set: they weren't allowed to kill him or hurt him so much, they were only allowed to roughen him up a bit.

Salem was able to capture him by outsmarting him. He was very smart just like his father Barbas. He set a trap for him using innocents and that he knew was Chris's weakness.

Wyatt can still remember the conversation he had with Darren after his little talk with Chris.

"_**Wyatt, why don't you just tell him the truth?"**_

"_**He won't believe me."**_

"_**I can back you up."**_

_**He sighed. "I thought he would see that I'm doing all this for him. So that he can walk freely without being scared: of his powers, of bullies, of demons…even of elders.**_

"_**He doesn't think the way you do. You need to make him understand. Doing this will make him hate you more."**_

"_**But letting him out…he could die." Darren could hear the weariness in his voice. "I don't wanna lose him."**_

"_**But doing it this way, you're losing him as well."**_

"_**N-no." Wyatt shook his head. "I-I just can't."**_

"_**Think about it Wyatt."**_

_**He sighed once again as he watched his best friend walked out of his room.**_


	9. Haunted Memories: Funeral

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Chappie 9…pls read and review. Tnx.

_Chris's Memory will be in Italics_

**The Non-memory people's thoughts/statements will be in BOLD.**

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Haunted Memories**

**(Funeral)**

"**So?" Paige said breaking the silence. "Chris is adopted?"**

"**Of course not!" Wyatt growled glaring at his aunt.**

"**B-but…that demon said-"**

"**NO! He's not adopted! Didn't you hear what Darren said?! That's the demon of insecurities! He can expound on anyone's insecurities!"**

"**B-but-"**

"**I said he's not! Let me get it through to your thick skull! HE'S NOT ADOPTED!"**

"**Ok! Ok! I get it! He's not." She muttered raising her hands in mock surrender. "Geez, I was just asking. You're worse than he is."**

"**H-how?" Piper asked.**

"**What do you mean how?" he looked at his mother skeptically. "Do you want me to explain the birds and the bees? I thought that was your job, not the other way around." He added with a gleam in his eyes.**

"**No, no, not that. It just seems that our families are close in the future. That's the only way I think that you would know how he's not adopted."**

"**Yeah…very close." He said calming down after his shouting match with his aunt. 'He's much closer to us than you think.'**

"**If he's not, then why, why does he think he's adopted?"**

"**Did." He corrected. "He thought of it in the past."**

"**Fine, then, why did he think that way?"**

**He shrugged. "I don't know. I was just as surprised as Darren when he told me of their conversation."**

'**And very much annoyed.' He added in his thoughts.**

"**Maybe because he thought no one loved him. The demon did say that no one loved Chris." Phoebe guessed.**

"**It makes sense, maybe that's why he is so neurotic." Paige added as Wyatt shook his head. "No, his parents loved him so."**

"**Maybe it's just that his parents didn't have any time for him. Maybe that's why he thought they didn't love him." His father reasoned. "Since one of them is a whitelighter, he or she may not have enough time for Chris due to his or her duties." Leo explained glancing at Wyatt worried that he might think the same way. "He might have somewhat felt neglected."**

"**No! His father tries very hard to be there for Chris."**

"**So it's his father who is the whitelighter?" Phoebe innocently asked.**

**He groaned holding his head. 'Oh Crap! They didn't know who amongst his parents was the whitelighter. Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!' His mind was battling if he should just make up a lie. But he was never good at lying**_**(AN: so opposite of Chris)**_**. "Yeah." He truthfully answered not looking at his father.**

They were going to try and pry more information but they noticed that a new scene was unfolding on the floor.

It was the living room of the Halliwell manor, seats were lined up and in front was a coffin with some flowers at the back. A boy with short brown hair was standing in the front of the coffin.

**They gasped as they recognized the one slumbering in the coffin.** **"That's Dad. How? Was he killed by a demon?" Their father looked peaceful, not even a scratch or any hint of torture.**

"**No. Natural causes." Wyatt simply answered.**

_A man approached the boy laying a hand on his shoulder. "Chris, you should eat something. Why don't you go to the kitchen?"_

The boy just shook his head not even looking up.

"_Please Chris." The man pleaded._

"_Henry, our condolences." They heard someone say from behind. Henry turned around to acknowledge him and shake his hand. "Thanks."_

"**How come their faces are blurred?"**

"**Maybe it's because Chris hasn't looked at their faces yet. This is his memory." Leo explained.**

"**Is that Henry close to Dad to be taking care of his funeral?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**How old is Chris in this memory?"**

"**Grandpa died when he was 16."**

"_Hey Chris." Another guy approached. This time Chris turned around. "Hey Darren." They saw a younger looking Darren._

"_Darren, why don't you take Chris to the kitchen to eat something." The man who approached Henry said. "Sure thing Dad."_

_Chris just shook his head. "No, it's ok Uncle Derrick. I'm not hungry." Piper gasped as she recognized the guy. "That's the manticore baby's father." She turned to Wyatt, "So Darren is that baby?"_

Wyatt just nodded.

"_Go Chris. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Henry urged pointing Chris to the kitchen. "Thanks Derrick."_

"_Let's go." Darren dragged Chris to the kitchen. "And thank you Darren." They heard Henry say as Darren just waved his free arm._

"_Let me go!" Chris struggled to free his arm._

"_No." Darren stubbornly answered. "You should eat something."_

"_Wyatt's not gonna like this." He silently added as he stopped and turned to Chris._

_Chris no longer struggled, "How is he?"_

"_I don't know. Haven't seen him for a long time."_

"_Don't give me that crap! I know you've been seeing him behind Uncle Derrick's back. Doesn't he know?"_

"_He wanted to be here Chris for the funeral but you know-"_

"_The only thing I know is that he doesn't care anymore!"_

"_No Chris. Of course he still cares." Darren insisted._

"_If he cares then he should be here!" He pulled his arm from Darren and angrily stomped off towards the kitchen. Darren followed suit. _

They stopped as they heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"_Paige, could you take care of him? You're the best to understand him since you're half whitelighter as well. Now that Victor's gone-"_

"_Of course. Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." They heard Paige answer._

"_You didn't need to ask Leo. You know we will always be here for Chris." Phoebe added._

_At this point, Chris chose to barge in. "Why?! Can't take care of me yourself!" He angrily yelled, his eyes sending daggers to Leo._

"_You know I can't, Chris, even if I wanted to."_

"_Yeah, pretty convenient for you, right!"_

"_Chris please…you have to understand-"_

"_No Leo. The only thing I understand is that you're a pathetic excuse for a father!" Chris spat as he glared at Leo. "__You can't even keep your son from turning evil! I don't need your help! I don't need any of your help! I can take care of myself!" And with that he orbed out as shouts of "Chris" was heard._

The last thing they saw was memory Leo slumping down towards the floor as the memory once more faded.

**AN: Please read and review! Thanks.**


	10. Haunted Memories: Only Way

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Thank you for all those who reviewed this fic so far, sorry if the updates are taking a bit long.

I apologize for this chapter, this was the scene from chap 2 with Wyatt, Leo, and the sisters' thoughts thrown in. Also some extra scenes before and after the vision.

_Chris's Memory will be in Italics_

**The Non-memory people's thoughts/statements will be in BOLD.**

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Haunted Memories**

**(Only Way)**

"**W-what? What does he mean by that?" Leo staggered and turned to Wyatt, trying to piece together the bits of information Chris just threw at them. If he could read the previous scene correctly, it could perfectly mean that Chris may be his son.**

'**Damn! Did they figure it out?' Wyatt silently panicked trying hard to hide it from the sisters and his father. He could feel his father stare at him intently waiting for his answer.**

"**Does he blame Leo for your turning?" Phoebe followed the question up oblivious to the turmoil building up inside Wyatt and Leo.**

**He turned to her, a bit shock by the question but also slightly relieved. "Maybe." He replied with an inaudible sigh. 'Good. They're more concerned with Dad being a model father than toying with the idea that Chris might be family.'**

"**All those hatred he directed at Leo in the future and now, it was all because he blamed him for your turning?" Paige pried more a bit of irritation in her voice.**

**He shrugged feeling relieved that his brother's secret is still safe. "Maybe." For him, it was a very safe answer.**

"**But his anger, it didn't seem it was all because of that." His father tried to reason, still stuck on the idea that there was more to it than just that. "It seems it is something much deeper."**

Wyatt was relieved as a new memory was projected from the floor. He didn't know how to answer his Dad and he never wanted to lie to them.

'**I can keep the truth by not answering but I would never lie directly to them. Half-truths are much better.'**

_Two teenage boys were walking down a corridor of what looked like a school. They could immediately recognize them as Wyatt and Chris. "Wyatt!" someone called from behind them as both boys turned around._

_The sisters saw it was future Leo, "I need to have a word with you."_

_Wyatt turned to Chris, "You go on ahead, ok?"_

"_But you promised." The younger boy whined._

"_This will just take a few minutes Chris." Leo tried to reassure the boy and Chris turned to him and glared at him before orbing out._

_They saw Chris reappear in a room; it seems to be the same room he had when he and Victor had a talk. His hands were formed into fists and he was visibly shaking. There was rage in his eyes as he threw his backpack down hard on the floor. He threw his lamp to the floor, tore posters from the wall. He threw anything he could get his hands on._

"**My God!" Phoebe cried, seeing the pain the boy was in. His eyes were tearing as he thrashed his room.**

_And then, finally, he just slumped down on his bed and took a picture frame from his desk. He just cried holding the picture close to his chest. _

"**Who's that?" Paige asked Wyatt.**

"**His mom." He answered. "That day is the anniversary of her death. I promised him I would go with him to offer flowers to her grave." He was silently wishing that he could rewind back the time to that day. 'Actually it is just the third monthsary of her death.' He thought. He knew they might be able to piece it together if ever they see Piper's death later on since it is his most painful memory. As he saw his little brother crying, he couldn't help but cry as well. His eyes were welling up but he held it in. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be ok.**

_As the sisters were taking in the scene before them, the boy just orbed off and they found him in the underworld. "Come out come out wherever you are!" The boy taunted._

**The sisters gasped as Wyatt barked as they saw a few demons shimmered in, "That brat!"**

"_Oh there you are! I thought I won't have anyone to play with." The boy uttered and it was like he was drunk. "You dare mock us, brat!" the demon sneered. "You're going to be wishing you were never born!"_

"_Well, I have always wished that." He said turning serious before telekinetically throwing the demon to the ceiling. The demon hit a stalactite and was easily vanquished._

"**He's suicidal." Paige whispered looking sullenly at the scene.**

"_You think you can take on all of us!" _

"_Bring it on!" The onlookers saw that the boy could fight and he was able to ward off the first attack with ease but there was a demon who was more powerful than the rest. He conjured a fireball and threw it at the boy. "That's not fair, you threw it from the back."_

"_Life's not fair kiddo. Say hello to your mommy for me." The demon mocked preparing to throw another energy ball. "Bastard!" the boy cried shooting some lightning from his hands. The demon yelped as he was vanquished._

"**What the hell! That's an elder power!" Leo shouted then looked at Wyatt.**

"**So it seems."**

_The boy almost slipped into unconsciousness when they heard another boy from the distance. _

"_Chris! Chris! Where are you? Answer me, damn it!" A curly blonde haired boy of around 16 huffed concern obvious in his voice. He had just orbed into the underworld._

"**I remember this. This was my vision." Phoebe piped up.**

_The new bow desperately looked around searching for the other boy. Desperation in his voice increasing every minute as he scanned the place. He finally noticed a guy, unconscious in the corner._

"**So Chris was slightly awake during that time if he could still remember this." Wyatt just shrugged as an answer to Paige's question.**

"_Chris!" He hurriedly went to the boy's side checking his pulse. Once he found one, he immediately held his hands up over him and blue light shot from his hands._

_Once all the injuries have been healed, the brown-haired boy began to stir._

"_W-Wyatt?" He tried to stand up as he noticed the angry and concerned eyes of the other boy but immediately fell down again._

_The other boy scowled as he helped to steady him. "What do you think you're doing?! You could have been killed! How many times do I have to tell you?! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE UNDERWORLD!"_

"_I had to." He forced himself to say without looking at the other boy._

"_Look at me, Chris! Do you think killing all these demons will bring her back?" Wyatt said as he shook the smaller boy. "It will never bring her back. You have to understand that!"_

"**So you were talking about Chris's mother? He must have loved her so much."**

"**Yeah, he loved her more than life itself." Leo frowned at Wyatt's statement. If he loved her more than life itself then now that she's gone, the boy wouldn't want to continue on living. It was unhealthy for a boy to think that especially if it has already been years after her death.**

_He finally looked at him with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You're the one who doesn't understand! S-she died because of me! She died because I couldn't save her! You can't, no, you will never understand!" He shook as he said it allowing the tears to freely fall down his face while the other boy's heart shattered at the sight before him._

"_You don't have to carry it all on your own Chris." He held the crying boy close to him as his eyes also began to tear. "You still have me and I will never leave you or let you get hurt. Never!"_

**Phoebe and Piper cried watching the scene. Paige's eyes were watery also. "You cared for him so much."**

_He hugged the boy tighter as he whispered. "I don't want you to die. Please tell me that you would never do this again, I almost lost you a little while ago. I don't want that feeling again." He gently pushed Chris away a little so he could look at his face while his hands rest on his small shoulders. "Do you promise?"_

_He nodded. "I'm sorry. This was the only way I know how to forget the pain."_

"_I understand. I'm sorry for yelling." He sighed thinking that the worst is now over as he let Chris go. "Let's go home."_

"_Leaving so soon?" teased a demon that just appeared out of nowhere as he held an athame to Chris's throat._

"_Let him go if you hope to live." He calmly threatened._

"_Do you really think I'm scared of you? Especially, when I hold an athame on this guy's throat?" The demon laughed mocking the boy. "You're kidding me."_

_There was dead silence after he said that. The boy, obviously, contemplating on what to do next._

_After a few minutes passed, he finally said, "If you wish to die so be it!" He held his hand up as he shouted. "Chris!" He orbed the smaller boy to his side away from the demon as an energy ball blasted from his hand straight to the demon instantly vanquishing him._

_He turned to the boy. "Are you okay?" He inspected the boy's neck and saw a small scratch and immediately tried to heal him._

_The smaller boy shoved his hand away. "It's just a scratch. You don't need to heal me."_

_But Wyatt stubbornly healed him._

_Chris huffed until he noticed that they were now surrounded by demons. "W-wyatt." He tried to get his attention _

_Wyatt already noticed the demons. "What do you want?!"_

"_We already told you what we wanted." said Barbus who materialized besides him. "So what is your answer?"_

"**W-what exactly did Barbas tell you?" His mother asked.**

"**He showed me what would happen to everyone I love if I didn't join them. The horrible deaths they could experience and I was the only one who could prevent it from happening..."**

"**W-what?!" Piper was outraged, how can someone show that to just a boy. She couldn't understand how a demon could be so ruthless to destroy a boy's hopes. "My baby…"**

"_W-wyatt, who's he?" Chris shakily asked as his eyes shifted from Wyatt to the demon besides him._

"_Chris, I promise I will never let another demon lay a hand on you." He sadly stated as he looked at Barbus. "I'll join you."_

"_N-no Wyatt! What are you saying?! You can't!" He was hysterical, he couldn't understand what Wyatt just said._

"_I'm sorry." He said as he orbed Chris out of the underworld._

"_No!" He screamed as he was orbed away._

_He was orbed back to his room but the room looked neat, the posters were back on the wall, the lamp was back on its place, nothing was sprawled on the floor._

"**W-what happened? H-how come the room is-" Piper stuttered.**

"**Clean?" He snickered.**

"**Of course, you did a spell."**

"**Yeah. I can't just leave his room in ruins, could I?"**

"**But that's personal gain." His mother reprimanded.**

"**So?"**

_The boy took once more the picture on his bedside and held it to his chest as he cried on his bed._

'**I'm so sorry Chris, it was the only way.'**

The scene faded once more as the sisters felt Chris's pain. Leo didn't know why he felt the need to comfort the boy, the boy he felt was the reason for his breakup with Piper.

AN: Pls R and R. Thanks. I think this is my longest chapter ever. I made the present people a bit dense just to keep Chris' secret a bit longer. Sorry bout that. But rest assured, they will soon find out.


	11. Haunted Memories: Death takes a Halliwel

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Thank you for all those who reviewed this fic so far, sorry if the updates are taking a bit long.

**The Non-memory people's thoughts/statements will be in BOLD.**

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic….

**Haunted Memories**

**(Death Takes a Halliwell)**

"**Y-you…" Piper's face was tear-stricken for a boy not just so long ago she had hated as she faced her son. "You really love him."**

"**Yes and it's not the kind of love you're thinking." He huffed as he evasively turned away from his mother.**

"**A bit defensive, aren't we?" Paige chided trying to lighten up the mood in the manor.**

"**W-was his father an elder?" Leo asked clearing the lump which formed at his throat.**

"**Huh?"**

**Silence prevailed as Leo asked once more, "Is Chris's father an elder seeing that he has that kind of power?"**

"**I guess." It was the only answer he could think of.**

"**You guess?" Leo's voice rose as he stood in front of his son. "He's your best friend for crying out loud!" He was scared of what the answer maybe. But still he needed to ask for the tranquility of his mind and beating heart.**

**Wyatt smirked before answering, "Future consequences."**

"**What the hell Wyatt? I need to know the truth, who he really is!"**

"**And I will repeat myself again! Future consequences!"**

"**Wyatt!" Leo's face contorted to an angry father trying to reprimand his son.**

"**Leo, please, just let it go for now." Piper intervened seeing Leo trying to grab Wyatt's collar.**

"**B-but Piper, you don't understand." Leo frustratedly said as a new scene was projected from the floor.**

"_Hey, wake up sleep head." A woman with long brown hair hunched over a bed shaking up gently its occupant._

"**Who's that?" one of the sisters asked as the memory's voice seemed familiar.**

**Wyatt ignored them, Paige noticing a bit of fear on his face. She opened her mouth to ask him the reason when the sleeping person answered, "**_Fifteen more minutes, please."_

"_And here I thought you were going to help me bake the cake for Wyatt."_

"**It's Piper. Chris must be sleeping over in Wyatt's room." Phoebe summed up.**

"**You're right. This must be Wyatt's room." Piper agreed.**

"_Wy!" the boy immediately sat up as he looked around for the other boy._

"_Sheesh, so you'll only wake up for Wyatt, huh." She teased._

"_Where is Wy, anyways?" he rubbed his eyes to shake off the sleepiness._

_Memory Piper's smile faltered._

"_He's with Leo again, isn't he?"_

"_Chris, please." She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_The boy shrugged it off and without looking at memory Piper bitterly said__**,**__ "Could you leave first, I need to change?"_

"_Ok, come down when you're ready." She softly said as she left the room._

_The boy's hands formed into fists, anger evident on his face. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He looked angrily into the mirror and then it just shattered with his punch. The boy's hands were bloodied._

**The sisters gasped, "So he hates Leo that much." They can see him muttering under his breath as the mirror was restored.**

"**Has no one taught you personal gains while growing up?"**

_He washed his face and his hands as he took a bandage from their medicine cabinet. He dressed his wound and then put on his shirt and pants._

**The sisters wondered whose room was on the other side of the bathroom as they can see another door. Somehow the mansion got renovated over the years**_**.**_

_He went down to the kitchen. "Hey." He said to get the attention of the woman standing behind the stove. "How can I help?"_

_Memory Piper turned around. "You could decorate the cake for him." She smiled at him then it was replaced with worry as she noticed his hand. "What happened to your hand?"_

"_I slipped."_

"_Oh." She knew better but she didn't want to drive him away. "Can you still decorate with that?"_

"_Of course." He gave her a fake smile._

The cake was shaped as a half circle on top of a rectangular base. He fully covered the base with dark-blue icing and proceeded to decorate the circle with white.

"**Not bad for a kid."**

"**He has talent." Wyatt simply said as his eyes were glued on the scene. "This is it, isn't it. The dreaded day." He thought.**

"**Wyatt, honey, what's wrong?"**

"**N-nothing." He hesitantly answered.**

"**W-wyatt? Are you sure you're ok?" Her maternal instincts kicked in as she faced her son.**

The young man nodded still fixedly looking at the scene.

"**No!" he cried startling his mother, his face still staring at the scene. Piper turned to the memory as a few demons were shimmering in.**

"**No, no, no!" He stepped away trying his best to blur out the images from his view.**

_Memory Piper was the first to notice the demons as she was setting up the table as the young boy carried the cake. "What do you want?" She cried._

"_What we have always wanted…a charmed one's death." the lead demon sneered._

_She held her hands up as she tried to blow up the demon. But he didn't blow up, he didn't even freeze._

"_No! Get away from her!" the young man sped into action dropping the cake on the floor as he held his hands up and telekinetically threw the demon to the wall._

_The demon wiped some blood from his face as he picked himself up. "You're power's good but not good enough." He hurled an energy ball towards the boy._

"_Chris!" Memory Piper cried rushing to him as Chris tk'ed the ball back to the demon vanquishing him._

"**He sure can fight." Paige watched in awe as Leo felt a knot form in his stomach as he saw their Piper cradling her son. "What could upset Wyatt like that? What will happen in this memory?" he asked himself.**

"_Good. Very good." they heard clapping as a man emerged. He didn't look like a demon but his sneer said it all._

"_Who are you? What do you want with us?" Piper asked tucking Chris behind her._

"_Weren't you listening to my friend?" He smirked. "We want the charmed one's death."_

"_Attack!" The demons drove in._

_Piper blew up a couple as Chris also did his share as he tk'ed some vanquishing them. Amidst the attack, they didn't notice that a demon sneaked behind them holding an athame. "Die witch!" He plunged the magical dagger through her heart. "No!" Chris threw an energy bolt at the demon vanquishing it. He immediately went to her supporting her as she came down to the floor._

_They saw the demons shimmer out leaving a devastated boy cradling his mother's body as the head demon shouted, "Our work's here is done. Let's go!"_

"**You died." They heard a tiny voice say.**

"_Leo! Leo! Please! Your wife needs you!" so much anguish and desperation in his voice._

"**You left us."**

"**I'm so sorry. I couldn't take care of him."**

"_Leo! Leo! Please!"_

"**I'm so sorry."**

"**Wyatt, honey… Please look at me." Piper turned to her seeing him in tears.**

"_Leo! For once please answer me!"_

"**Piper, you will die." Phoebe had tears running down her face.**

**She wanted to break down and cry as well but not in front of her son. Not when he's this vulnerable. "Not now Phoebs."**

"_Leo! Leo!" he desperately cried as he tried to heal her but no golden glow came._

"**B-but Piper…" she tried again. She saw her sister turn around with a stern look and now she understood why she can't deal with it yet. Her son needed her. She merely nodded as a reply, her voice caught in her throat as Piper turned back to her son.**

"_Please Leo! Please!" His voice was now hoarse pleading his father to come._

"**Who couldn't you take care of?" Paige asked, tears also staining her face.**

"_M-mom." He whispered but no one heard him as they were all busy tending to Wyatt. He would have hated it if he wasn't just a memory. "I'm sorry I can't heal." He cradled his mother's lifeless body. "I'm sorry."_

_He cradled her lifeless body for who knows how long then he walked over to the banister. "This is all my fault! My fault!" He repeatedly cried as he banged his head to the wall._

"_Mom! Chris! I'm back." The sisters whirled around to find the young owner of the voice run to his mother's body. "Mom!"_

"_What happened?" He immediately raised his hand as the golden glow illuminated from it. "Heal please heal! Damn it!"_

"_Why doesn't it work?" He frustatedly yelled. "Mom, please heal, please."_

"_Please Mom! Please!"_

They could hear desperation and frustration from his voice as they can see the tears falling freely down his face. _"Please Mom, please!"_

"_Heal!"_

"_Please!" He tried it over and over but the color in her body did not return._

"_Hey Wyatt, I already went over to your Aunt Pho- No no no, Piper!" He ran over and immediately the golden glow illuminated from his hand._

"_Why won't she heal Dad? Why won't she?"_

"_I'm sorry Wyatt I'm so sorry. We can't heal the dead."_

"_No, no, no!" Wyatt cried cradling his mother as Leo tried his best to comfort him even through his own anguish. His sons needed him_

_Sons. All of the sudden, memory Leo bustled around. "Chris."_

_He saw the boy on the last step of the banister watching the scene with ghostly eyes. He had blood dripping from his head._

"_Chris!" He immediately ran over to the boy._

"_Chris, a-are you alright?" he shakily asked dreading the fact that the boy witnessed his own mother's death._

"_Chris." He moved forward and extended his hand on the boy's head. The boy angrily swatted it away, "Why didn't you come?"_

_His voice was hoarse, his throat dry. They can hear the anger and pain in his voice. "Why didn't you come?" He repeated softly the second time. "I called and I called but you didn't come."_

"_We were in a meeting, I couldn't hear you. I'm so sorry." He desperately tried to explain._

"_Do you really hate me that much? That you wouldn't even come for your wife just because I was the one who called?"_

"_No, of course not. Please Chris. I'm so sorry. Let me heal you."_

"_No! I hate you! I hate you!" With that, he orbed out, anger won over his wanting to be with his mother._

"_Chris!"_

AN: That's it for now. Sorry it took long but pls R and R.


	12. Haunted Memories: Broken Future

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

**AN**: Thank you for all those who reviewed this fic so far, sorry if the updates are taking a bit long.

**The Non-memory people's thoughts/statements will be in BOLD.**

**Summary:** What if Chris found out that he was the reason why Wyatt turned evil? How will he cope with the pain of knowing the truth? Who can help him? This fic is set after Chris-crossed and Prince Charmed. Chris-revelation fic.

**Haunted Memories**

**(Broken Future)**

"**Wyatt, please look at me." Wyatt was balled up in the corner, his hands covering his tear-strained face.**

"**You died." He murmured not even looking up to face his mother.**

"**Yes, honey, we saw." She wasn't crying. She wanted to curse the heavens for her fate, for leaving her son so vulnerable. But she won't openly cry, she didn't want to burden her son any further.**

"**But it hasn't happened yet." Phoebe piped up. Her eyes were puffy from the wailing she just did.**

"**We can still change it." Piper reassured him. She didn't know if they could go against fate but then there is Chris, he risked everything to come back to the past to change Wyatt's destiny. She was sure she could do it, not just for Wyatt, but also for the baby in her womb. Yes, she was pregnant, she was three weeks along. Her sisters knew but Leo didn't.**

"**B-but you died." He reiterated.**

"**You left us. I c-couldn't take care of him. I just couldn't. I'm so sorry." His face was still hidden as he shook his head.**

"**Everything's gonna be ok." She repeatedly said hugging her son closer to her. She couldn't understand what he was saying. The only thing she knew was that her son needed her.**

"**I'm so sorry." He repeated. "I'm so sorry." The future source of all evil just wept. His hardened mask all gone, in place was a child desperately wanting his mother's touch. A child who only wanted someone to tell him that everything was going to be alright.**

The last scene left them all heartbroken but now determination lined their faces. They'll prevent it from happening.

Leo just stood on the sidelines, his eyes were puffy and he had dry tears on his face. He wanted to comfort his son and his wife but at the same time confusion marred his face. Who was Chris really? The hatred he felt for him was immense but his love for Piper was also great.

They all turned from Wyatt as a new scene was then projected on the floor. It was dark, like a cave, and they recognized the place as the underworld. The demons snickered as they surrounded three little kids.

They could immediately recognize the two boys as Wyatt and Chris, but the little girl was different. She wasn't in any of the future scenes but somehow she looked familiar.

**Piper intensely looked at her and gasped, "She's the little girl we met when we went to the future." Wyatt's head snapped up at that. "You met her in the future?"**

"**Yes, when Phoebe had a premonition that she was going to be burned at the stake."**

"**You've already met her?" Wyatt repeated.**

**Piper turned back to her son. "Yes, her name was Melinda. I've assumed she was going to be my oldest. And when you came along, we all thought that the future changed. I'm glad she will not be gone forever."**

"**W-we thought it was just a dream."**

"**W-what honey?" she asked. "What was just a dream?"**

**"When we were small,** **we dreamt that aunt Phoebe was going to be burned at the stake." He hesitated and his mother coaxed him to go on. "You and Dad were getting a divorce. Melinda was staying with you and we-, I mean I was staying with Dad. When w-I got home from school that day, Dad told me to keep out of sight. We always thought it was just a dream."**

"**Your dream and Melinda's?" Leo asked looking strangely at Wyatt. He didn't miss the WEs that he hurriedly changed to Is. Wyatt just nodded at that thinking, 'Yes, mine and Melinda's as well as Chris's'**

"**That future must have disappeared and just merged with yours." Leo explained. "The memories may manifest as dreams or glimpses."**

"**That means she'll still be born, right?" Piper inquired looking hopefully at her son as Wyatt sadly nodded and looked away from the scene. She patted her belly and a smile adorned her lips as she whispered, "My baby."**

"_What do you want with us?" 9 year old Wyatt asked as he tucked his younger siblings behind him. He tried to orb them out of there but he couldn't. There was something blocking his orbing powers._

_The demon sneered, "Blame your future."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're going to be the future charmed ones."_

"_W-what? That's impossible, we're not even sisters." _**Leo's head spun to Wyatt. He knew the power of three doesn't need to be sisters, they just need to be the most powerful siblings of a family. It only means one thing, Chris was his son. He somehow guessed and yet to be told of it, he was in shock. He stumbled backwards and knocked over a lamp.**_ "Didn't your daddy tell you? You just need to be the most powerful witches of your generation."_

"**Leo! Are you alright?" Piper was thinking of running to his side but she couldn't leave her son. She saw Paige and Phoebe help him up.**

"**I was just a little shock. I-" He wanted to tell her what he found out about Chris but as he gazed at Wyatt, he saw the boy strongly shake his head. "I was just shock of finding out I'm going to be a father again.**

"**Oh." The sisters exchanged meaningful glances.**

"_We kill one of you and bye-bye future power of three."_

"_You won't get away with this! Our family will save us." Little Wyatt put up a brave front but inside he was scared not for himself, but for the safety of his younger siblings. He needed to distract them long enough for their parents to come get them. He just needed to protect Chris and Melinda long enough for his parents to rescue them._

_The demon smirked, "Bold words for someone who is about to die. Attack!"_

_The demons threw fireballs and Wyatt deflected each one with his shield._

"_You can't keep this up forever, little boy!"_

"**My God, those are just kids. How can demons play so low?"**

"**That's why they're called demons, Paige."**

_A few moments passed, and they saw Wyatt's shield flickering. The head demon raised his right arm and the demons stopped. "This is your end!" He cackled as he brought his arm down. The demons attacked at once, enough for the shield to be broken and Wyatt stumbled back._

"_Wyatt!" Chris and Melinda cried. "Are you alright?"_

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine." Wyatt looked exhausted and Chris helped him up. They didn't notice that the head demon neared them. He picked up Little Wyatt. "Let me go!"_

"_Wyatt!" Chris and Melinda screamed. The sisters gasped as the demon threw Wyatt over to the other side. "Finish him!"_

**There was something bothering Leo and he couldn't concentrate on the scene before him, his focus was on his newfound daughter. There was a new question that occupies his mind now that he knows who Chris was. 'What will happen to Melinda?'**

"_Wyatt!" Chris cried and he telekinetically threw any demon nearing Wyatt._

Piper didn't know why but she felt proud of what Chris was doing.

_The head demon got upset he can't let it end like this, with these little brats winning. He noticed movement behind the little boy and remembered about the girl. He shimmered behind them. She was clinging to his shirt. He conjured an athame and plunged it directly to her heart. He didn't care who it was who dies, what's important is someone does._

"**Melinda!" Piper howled. Her daughter was going to die. **

"**No!" Leo vigorously shook his head. This was the reason why she was never in any of the future scenes. She was going to die. They were going to lose her.**

_Chris noticed the hand that tightly clutch his shirt let go. He turned around and observed his little sister slowly collapsing to the floor blood on her clothes. "Mellie!"_

_A smirk graced the head demon's face, victory was theirs. They've destroyed a great threat in their coming future. He motioned for the other demons to already leave. "I leave you adieu little brats!" and with that he shimmered out as well._

**Wyatt looked up from his position. He failed them he knew. He promised to protect them but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. He failed them and it caused them her sister's life. 'I'm so sorry Mellie.'**

"_Mellie! Mellie!" Chris was wailing. His hands grasped the hands of his sister. "Please talk to me!"_

"_Please, please talk to me. Don't leave us!"_

"_Please Mellie Please." He was crying hard. He was supposed to protect her but he couldn't._

The sisters were crying for the little girl they barely knew. She was going to die even before her life barely began.

**Piper was crying the hardest, grief clawed at her heart. Leo, too, was heavily weeping for his little girl, for his newfound son seeing the frustration and desperation on his face. Was this a life Chris was supposed to live: a life full of hatred, grief and hardship? This isn't what he wants for his kids, his daughter was going to die at a very early age, his son always a witness to every death in his family, and his oldest, turning to evil to protect the only immediate family he has left. 'This is all my fault.'**

"_Chris!" someone yelled, they saw Wyatt groggily get up and was running towards his brother and sister._

"_Wyatt, it's Mellie. She's not waking up."_

"_Heal her, please heal her." Chris desperately pleaded to his brother._

_Wyatt tried to heal her but couldn't. "I'm sorry, I can't." Wyatt knew he needed to be strong. His sister was gone, but his little brother needs him. "Let's go home." With that said, he orbed all of them out and this time he was able to. _

**AN: Sorry it took very long. Please R and R.**


End file.
